Our Cat
by Eclaire Oh
Summary: Kau tahu, Jongin-ah, aku memungutnya karena dia mengingatkanku pada seseorang… Kucing itu mengingatkanku padamu… KaiSoo/KaiDo, short one shot, Yaoi, ending, I'm new in KaiSoo's shippers' world, mind to review? :)


Eclaire Oh _proudly present_:

_A KaiSoo's fanfiction:_

_._

_"_**_OUR CAT_**_"_

_A Present to My New Kitten; Thehun _^^

_._

Seoul, South Korea

_Winter_…

.

Namja manis berwajah imut yang sedang menimang-nimang dua bungkus makanan instan melirik jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya lalu, diluar kekuasannya sendiri, dia mengumpat pelan dan melempar kedua bungkus makanan itu ke dalam keranjang merah yang penuh sesak di kakinya. Dia meraih keranjang merah itu dan beranjak ke kasir yang penuh; dia meringis saat tiba di antrean kelima. Dia menoleh ke jam dinding yang dipaku di atas pintu masuk _mini market_ yang dimasukinya dan menyadari bahwa posisi jarum pendek dan panjangnya sama persis dengan jam tangannya. Dia bergerak-gerak gelisah sementara antrean berjalan. Saat tiba digilirannya, dia meletakkan keranjangnya sambil merogoh dompet di saku mantel panjangnya yang hangat dan modis.

"Sedang terburu-buru, Tuan?" tanya kasir itu ramah sambil memindai belanjaan namja itu dengan tenang dan cekatan.

Namja itu mengangguk dan mengulaskan senyuman ramah pada kasir. "_Ne_," katanya. "Seseorang sedang menungguku di rumah dan kau pasti tidak akan mau membuatnya menunggu terlalu lama."

Kasir itu tersenyum seolah mengerti penderitaan namja di hadapannya, dan namja itu berharap semoga benar adanya. Dia tidak suka masalahnya dijadikan kalimat '_bagaimana jika_…' karena masalahnya benar-benar pelik.

"Totalnya 54.000 Won," kata kasir itu ramah.

Namja itu merogoh dompetnya dan menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang yang langsung diurus kasir di hadapannya. Kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk gelisah; yakin dirinya akan terlambat pulang dalam cuaca seperti ini. Butir-butiran salju mulai luruh di jalanan dan membuat jalanan berwarna putih dan terlihat empuk. Tapi tidak bagi kaki-kaki kikuknya.

"Ini kembaliannya," yeoja di kasir itu mengulurkan selembar uang ke arah namja di hadapannya, namja itu menerimanya lalu membungkuk ringan sebelum meraih plastik di meja kasir dan berjalan keluar.

Dia menyempatkan diri menoleh ke jam tangannya sejenak sebelum mendesah keras dan berjalan menembus hujan salju yang lembut dan menyenangkan. Dia menggunakan tudung mantelnya sambil berjalan. Uap putih menghambur dari bibirnya saat dia bernapas melalui mulut karena cuaca dingin menyakiti hidungnya. Dia berbelok di perempatan kecil dan melihat sebuah kadus mungil yang disurukkan ke pinggir jalan.

Ada selembar kertas lecek yang tertempel di sana. Namja itu mengerjapkan mata dan melangkah mendekatinya; penasaran pada apa isi kardus itu dan berjongkok di sana. Mengabaikan tatapan orang-orang yang lewat karena memang jalanan itu sepi. Dia melongok dan mengeluarkan suara tersentuh saat melihat seekor anak kucing mungil berwarna belang gading dan jingga.

Anak kucing itu lemah dan terhuyung-huyung bangkit saat namja itu mendekat dan melongok ke kardusnya. Namja itu meletakkan belanjaannya di dekat kardus dan merogohkan tangannya ke dalam kardus itu dan meraih anak kucing yang sekarang mengeong ribut dan tinggi melengking. Tubuhnya mungil dan kurus; bulunya penuh dengan serbuk salju yang meleleh. Namja itu tahu, pasti anak kucing ini begitu kedinginan.

Namja itu meraih kertas lecek yang tertempel di kardusnya dan menemukan tulisan acak-acakan berbunyi: "_Tolong pelihara_!"

Betapa mudahnya manusia membuang binatang bahkan anaknya sendiri. Tidakkah mereka menyadari bahwa anak kucing pun memiliki perasaannya sendiri. Walaupun dia binatang, bagaimana perasaannya saat terbangun dan tidak menemukan ibunya di sana? Tidak menemukan kehangatan? Kelaparan, bingung, dan kedinginan. Tega-teganya mereka membuang anak kucing sekecil ini di malam dingin bersalju. Bersyukur anak kucing ini masih hidup saat namja itu menemukannya.

"Halo, Sayang…" bisiknya ke telinga mungil kucing itu yang mengeong histeris. "Kau sendirian, ya?" bisiknya lagi. "Aku juga kenal seseorang yang sendirian sepertimu." Namja itu membelai kepala mungilnya dengan lembut dan berdiri.

Dengan sebelah tangan dia membuai anak kucing itu dan sebelahnya lagi menenteng kantung plastik belanjaannya. Dia menunduk menatap kucing yang masih mengeong itu.

"Dia juga mirip sekali sepertimu saat aku menemukannya. Kedinginan, kebingungan, dan kelaparan. Dia berdiri di sana, di perempatan jalan. Dengan kaus tipis saat malam bersalju. Nyaris mati membeku saat aku menghampirinya. Katanya dia kabur dari panti asuhan karena dia tidak kuat menghadapi orang-orang di sana," bisik namja itu seolah kucing di pelukannya mengerti.

"Aku membawanya pulang dan mengajaknya tinggal bersamaku. Dan sekarang aku jatuh cinta padanya…" bisik namja itu lembut; matanya penuh emosi kelembutan seorang ibu yang mencengangkan.

Dia merunduk dan mengecup ringan puncak kepala kucing di tangannya yang kedinginan. Namja itu mempercepat langkahnya ke rumah mungil yang berada di dekat persimpangan. Lampu-lampunya menyala dan namja itu sadar, seseorang yang diajaknya tinggal bersama dan kini adalah _namjachingu_-nya sudah pulang dan menunggunya.

Namja itu bergegas masuk dan berteriak. "Aku pulang!"

Terdengar suara langkah kaki terburu-buru dari dalam saat namja itu berdiri di bawah teras. Dia membersihkan keping-keping salju sementara terdengar suara selot dibuka dari dalam dan pintu menjeblak terbuka dengan kasar.

"_YA!_ Kau dari mana saja, Hyung? Aku kelaparan…"

Di depannya sekarang berdiri seorang namja tinggi dengan kulit gelap yang seksi sekaligus manja. Dia memberengut pada kekasihnya yang berdiri di hadapannya; membersihkan salju sementara kantung belanjaan penuh sesak teronggok di kakinya; beberapa kaleng makanan jatuh dari sana. Namja berkulit gelap itu memutar bola mata dan membungkuk untuk membereskan belanjaan itu sementara namja yang membawa kucing melangkah masuk.

"Kyungsoo-_hyung_," rengek namja berkulit gelap itu. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan agar pulang sebelum hujan bersalju? Kenapa Hyung terlambat?"

Namja yang dipanggil Kyungsoo itu meletakkan anak kucingnya di sofa gading di tengah ruangan. Dia meraih tisu dan membereskan bulunya yang basah sementara namja berkulit gelap itu berdiri di belakang sofa menenteng tas plastik berat.

"Kyungsoo-_hyung_," tuntutnya memberengut saat lawan bicaranya tidak juga menanggapi.

Kyungsoo mendongak. "Jongin-ah," balasnya. "Bagaimana kalau kau simpan dulu semua belanjaanku? Aku akan memasak setelah aku mengeringkan anak kucing ini," katanya dengan nada final yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

Jongin memberengut sambil berjalan menghentak-hentak ke dapur. "Kenapa Hyung lebih peduli dengan kucing itu?" tuntutnya kekanakan sambil menghempaskan belanjaan itu di atas meja makan. "Dimana Hyung memungutnya? Kucing itu kotor!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar gerutuan Jongin sambil terus membereskan proyek barunya yang imut. Dia membelai kucing itu dan membuatkannya sebuah tempat tidur mungil menggunakan keranjang buah kosong di bawah meja tamu. Dijejalinya keranjang itu dengan tisu serta kertas koran sebelum meletakkan kucing itu di sana. Merasakan kehangatan dan aman, kucing itu berhenti mengeong.

"Hyuung…" rengek Jongin dari dapur. "Aku lapar… Kenapa sih Hyung memungutnya? Kotor, Hyung. Dan dia akan merepotkan kita,"

Kyungsoo mendongak dan menatap namja berkulit gelap seksi yang bersandar di teras dapur. Bersedekap; sementara wajahnya tertekuk tiga belas. Kyungsoo beranjak dari kucingnya dan melangkah mendekati namja itu dan menepuk pipinya lembut.

"Aku tidak tega melihatnya mati kedinginan," katanya. "Aku akan membuatkanmu makan malam sekarang. Bersabarlah, ne?"

Jongin menatapnya lalu mengangguk dan berjalan ke dekat keranjang kucing yang dibuat Kyungsoo. Dan menunduk menatap kucing itu; keisengan menemukan Jongin karena kemudian dia mengulurkan telunjuknya ke dalam keranjang dan terkekeh-kekeh setelah berhasil membuat kucing kecil di dalamnya mengeong protes.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil mengeluarkan beberapa makanan dari dalam kantung plastiknya. Menatap terharu pada namja di sofa yang sedang bermain kucing; tertawa ceria dan terlihat begitu segar.

_Kau tahu, Jongin-ah, aku memungutnya karena dia mengingatkanku pada seseorang…_

_Kucing itu mengingatkanku padamu…_

.

END

.

Author's Corner:

Ini bisa dibilang _drabble_ gak sih? *reader: KAGAAAAAAKKKKK~~!* eheehehe habis author gak tau namanya apa kalau segini ^^ ide ini melintas begitu aja pas author ngasih susu buat kucing baru yang author pungut di depan rumah. Author kasih nama 'Thehun' soalnya dia namja :3 warnanya persis kayak yang ditemuin Eomma D.O ^^

Ini percobaan pertama author dengan main cast KaiSoo, semoga chingu semua suka yaa sama FF ini ^^ mian pendek banget ^^ Kalo dipanjangin, kagak enak jadinya. Segini rasanya maniiisss banget ^^ mungkin kalo chingu semua ngancem author pake garu dan obor biar buat lanjutannya, author pasti usahain ^^ *gaberani janji soalnya sibuk banget ^^* *maklum anak kelas 3 ^^*

Hehe

Semoga chingu juga berpikiran sama.

At last but not the last one:

Review pleaseee? *bbuing2 bareng Sehun ^^

Khamsahamnidaaa~~

.


End file.
